milk
by raehyuk98
Summary: secuil kisah tentang keluarga kecil Lee. YAOI, HAEHYUK, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : milk**

 **Author : raehyuk98, ressaelfhyukjae**

 **Length : drabble? one shoot?**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Declaimer : They belong to god, parents, themself and they have each other, but the story MINE..**

 **Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, NO COPAS AND PLAGIARISM...**

 **Rated : T/T+**

 **Happy Reading^^**

"haekk, kau tak brrangkat ker..."

syutt..brughh...

"sttt. .. aku masih mengantuk baby.." setelah berhasil menarik hyukjae kedalam pelukannya, donghae kembali menyamankan posisinya, memeluk istri manisnya dengan erat sambil kembali memejamkam matanya.

"hae, kau ada metting" hyukjae mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan donghae, menepuk kedua pipi suaminya keras, merapatkan kedua hidung suaminya, menggelitik tubuh donghae, tapi donghae tetap tak bergerak, dia seperti mayat mati sungguhan..

"haekk, lee donghae... cup cup cup cupppp..." hyukjae mengecup setiap inchi wajah donghae, dan berlabuh lama di bibir tipis menggoda seorang lee donghae.

hyukjae menggerakan tangannya di dalam kaos dongahe, mengelus cetakan abs donghae dengan gerakan seduktif begitupun lidah lihainya yang juga ikut bermain nakal di dalam mulut lee donghae.

donghae membuka matanya,dan tersenyum dalam ciumannya, donghae menekan tengkuk hyukjae, memperdalam ciuman basahnya dan sesekali jemarinya bermain di tonjolan yang berada di dada hyukjae yang semakin berisi. hyukjae terus melenguh dalam ciuman memabukkan yang suami tercintanya berikan dan elusan yang tak kalah di daerah sensitifnya .

donghae melepaskan pagutannya dan memutar tubuhnya, membuat dirinya menindih tubuh menggoda sang istri tercintanya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar dan wajah yang memerah padam yang terengah untuk menghirup udara.

donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah hyukjae dan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar , lalu menjilat dagu, bibir dan hidung hyukjae berkali kali, yang membuat hyukjae meremas surai suaminya.

"eunghh~" hyukjae melenguh saat donghae meniupkan nafas panasnya di wajah hyukjae, dan donghae kembali membuat jarak dari wajah hyukjae, dan membawa wajahnya mendekat pada telinga kanan hyukjae.

"kau manis, selalu..."

 _cpkk.._

donghae berbisik dan mengecup daun cuping hyukjae di akhir.

"mhh... haekhh~" donghae memaju mundurkan badannya, membuat penisnya dan hyukjae bergesekkan dari dalam celana yang mereka kenakan. yang semakin membuat tubuh hyukjae menggelinjang merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalar ke setiap tubuhnya karna tingkah donghae tadi.

hyukjae mengalungkan kaki jenjangnya pada pinggul donghae, dan ikut menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan donghae. donghae mengecupi setiap inchi leher jenjang mulus milik hyukjae, sembari ia mengangkat baju istrinya sebatas leher jenjang hyukjae yang menampilkan dua tonjolan merah muda yang telah mencuat tegang.

semburat merah muncul di wajah hyukjae saat ia melihat wajah mesum donghae yang tengah menatap tonjolon kecil si tubuhnya. dengan cepat hyukjae menangkup nipplenya, menutupinya dari pandangan mesum sang suami dan terkekeh kecil saat melihat ekspresi suaminya yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"kkk.. tatapan kau sangat mecum haekhh~" hyukjae berucap sambil membawa jemari lentiknya ke arah dada bidang donghae, dan meremasnya pelan lalu mengelus nipple donghae.

"kau juga punya haekk~ jadi, berhenti menatap milikku semesum tadi." hyukjae merajuk dan mencubit nipple donghae keras.

"aww, itu sakit baby.. lagi pula bagaimana aku merasakan milikku? lagi pula aku menginginkan milikmu" donghae menggengam tangan hyukjae dan membuat kedua tangan hyukjae terkunci di atas kepala hyukjae sendiri.

"anggap ini hukuman, karna kau yang lebih dulu melakukannya, bukan? " donghae menyipitkan matanya dan memasang smirk mesumnya, kembali memperhatikan benda kecil itu, dan menatap hyukjae kembali.

"ini milikku sekarang! kenapa semakin besar ya? kkk.."

lickk~ lick~

"ngh~ haekk, jangan menggodaa~" hyukjae menggelinjang saat merasakan benda lunak basah yang menyentil nyentil nipplenya.

"shh.. haekk~" donghae mengulum nipple hyukjae, dan merasakan sedikit cairan yang ikut keluar. donghae semakin mengulum nipple hyukjae dan bermain dengan meremas nipple yang satunya.

 _brukk_..

"daddy.. mommy.."

sosok bocah kecil tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata sipit bulat yang menatap polos kearah donghae dan hyukjae yang ternyata adalah orang tua kurang ajarnya. lee haru, dia terus memandang ke arah tonjolan kecil yang tengah berada di dalam mulut daddy nya .

dengan cepat hyukjae melepaskan kuluman sang suami dari nipplenyaa dan membenarkan letak bajunya yang tersingkap. hyukjae mendorong donghae dan berjalan kearah anak tercintanya.

"haru baby, kau sedang apa? " haru hanya menatap sekilas sang mommy, dan berjalan mendekat pada kasur yang tengah donghae gunakan..

 _brukk.._

haru mendudukkan dirinya di kasur itu, dan kembali menatap hyukjae polos. haru menidurkan dirinya di sebelah donghae, haru juga menatap polos donghae yang juga tengah menatap haru heran karna tingkah nya. keringat dingin hyukjae rasakan saat melihat tingkah aneh sang anak. _ada apa ini? aku mohon anak ku belum tercemar sesuatu yang buruk._

"mommy, halu mau cucu.." _doengg.._ hyukjae tersenyum kikuk kepada haru saat mendengar permintaan mendadak haru. dia kembali menidurkan dirinya di kasur dengan menyamping, dan menyingkap bajunya keatas.

"shhh~" haru dengan cepat meraup nipple hyukjae yang masih membengkak karna ulah donghae tadi. tangan haru juga menangkup nipple satunya lagi.

 _cpkkk..._

haru melepas kulumannya, dan membalikkan badan menghadap donghae, menatap donghae dengan tatapan tajam lucu miliknya.

"ini cucu halu, daddy jangan mengambilnya.." haru berucap dengan bibir pout merah miliknya, memainkan matanya dengan tatapan tajam anehnya. lalu kembali mengulum nipple sang mommy.

"kkkk.. haru ku sayang, kau manisss " donghae memeluk tubuh mungil haru erat, menciumi tengkuk anak tercintanya itu, dan tak lupa mengecupi pipi gembul seorang lee haru.

"daddyyy... gelliii...mommyy tolong haluu..." haru menggeliat dalam pelukan donghae, menahan wajah donghae untuk kembali mencium pipinya, dan semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan hyukjae.

"haeekk, kau harus kerjaa..."

.

.

.

ENDDD...

hollaaaa...

ketemu lagi sama author gaje ini...

aku tau epep yang lain sudah mulai berdebu, hehe.. aku buat epep ini karna aku kehilangan alur dari epep yang laen.. kkk

okeee... mianhae, tapi janji masih lanjut kokk..

dan mian, aku jarang nongoll, ini adalah tanggal tua ku sebagai pelajar, bentar lagi aku ukk, jadi harus belajarrr. jadi, mian kalo aku jarang updateee.. okeee. ..

paiii, sampai ketemu di epep ku yang lainnn...

muuaacchhh.. ^^

saran dan kritik saanggaatttt di butuh kannn. .

so, review pleassee^^

gomawo. *bow


	2. 1

**Title : 1**

 **Author : raehyuk98, ressaelfhyukjae**

 **Length : ?**

 **Genre : romance, comedy(?)**

 **Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Declaimer : They belong to god, parents, themself and they have each other, but the story MINE..**

 **Warning : Typo and miss typo, alur membingungkan, ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, NO COPAS AND PLAGIARISM...**

 **Rated : T/T+**

 **Happy Reading^^**

"kau yang berlebihan hae.."

"tapi ini sungguh menyiksa ku baby" donghae mengeluarkan fishyeyes nya pada hyukjae, terus merajuk saat hyukjae mengatakan tak ada jatah selama beberapa minggu, hingga seorang lee haru tidak lagi memonopoli dirinya dan nipple nya, tentu.

"ini salahmu hyuk, bukan aku. kau yang menggodaku terlebih dulu" donghae terus menyangkal bahwa disini bukan dirinya lah yang pantas di hukum, tapi istri nakalnya yang telah menggodanya lebih dulu.

"aku tak peduli, aku tak mau kau melakukannya selama haru berada di rumah, bahkan mencium." hyukjae melipat tangannya dan membawanya menggantung di depan dadanya. mengomel seperti ibu ibu yang telah beranak, yang pada kenyataannya, itu memang seorang lee hyukjae, tapi ibu yang seorang namja.

"ini musim panas, biarkan haru bermain di rumah eomma satu hari, lalu kita bermain beberapa ronde, lalu..."

"lalu membiarkan adik brengsek mu, cho kyuhyun memberikan tontonan yang semakin membuat otak haru tercemar? dia sudah mulai tumbuh hae-ya, berhentilah menjadi egois" donghae semakin melipat wajahnya, menopang wajah suntuknya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja makan.

tapp.. tap.. tapp..

kedua kaki mungilnya berlari cepat kearah hyukjae, dan berhenti di dekat wastafel yang bersebelahan dengan meja makan itu. lee haru, dia menatap polos kearah hyukjae dan menatap tajam kearah donghae.

bibir merah warisan dari sang mommy-nya terpout lucu dan kedua lengan mungilnya yang bekacak pinggang, juga rambut berponi coklatnya yang mulai tumbuh memanjang, menutupi sebagian mata bulat hazel indah gabungan kedua orangtua nya.

"daddy, jangan dekati mommy. kata kyuyun juhsi, jika daddy dekat dengan mommy, daddy bica memakan momy.." donghae dan hyukjae membelalakan mata mereka saat mendengar kata yang tak seharusnya bocah seumur lee haru katakan, terlebih dengan embel embel cho kyuhyun. haru semakin mendekat pada hyukjae dan memeluk tubuh hyukjae erat.

"haru, kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu, tak ada makan memakan, kau tak boleh mendengar apa yang kyuhyun ahjushi katakan, tutup kupingmu saat kyuhyun ahjushi berbicara, arrayo!" hyukjae mengangkat haru kedalam pangkuannya, dan mengelus surai coklat haru.

"kau tau apa cho kyuhyun sekarang bukan? " hyukjae berucap dengan menutup kedua kuping haru, mendelik tajam kearah donghae lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan donghae sendiri.

donghae hanya terus menatap punggung berbentuk S itu menjauh dan dua bongkah bokong indah yang berbalutkan hotpants yang terus bergerak menggoda saat sang empunya berjalan.

"huhhh~" donghae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dan melirik ke arah bawah. perihh, sudah beberapa hari yang lalu setelah hyukjae memberinya sentuhan, dan sekarang donghae benar benar merindukan sentuhan hyukjae kembali.

"hyukkiieee~"

brukk..

"setidaknya cara berpakaianmu tidak menggoda ku seperti itu, lee hyukjae!" donghae membanting pintu kulkas dan terus menatap tajam bagian dari tubuh sang istri yang sangat menggoda.

"yang mana yang menggodamu tuan lee?" hyukjae meletakkan pisau di genggamannya dan tak kalah membuat bola mata indahnya meruncing menatap tajam donghae yang menurutnya saat ini sangat kekanakan.

"huh! kau tak tau atau kau memang sengaja melakukan itu hyuk?!" donghae berdecak kesal dan menyandarkan dirinya pada wastafel dapur, terus menatap hyukjae yang juga menatapnya jengah.

"cukup hae, aku lelah.. mungkin besok aku dan haru akan kerumah teuki eomma" hyukjae melepas apron babby blue nya dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan donghae yang tengah terbengong mendengar ucapan hyukjae tadi.

"hyukkie, anio.. jangan seperti itu" donghae berlari mengejar hyukjae dan menarik tangan hyukjae, memeluk hykjae dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya pada bahu hyukjae.

"baby, kau marah eoh? " donghae memeluk erat tubuh hyukjae, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher hyukjae. menyesap aroma strawberry memabukkan pada kulit putih hyukjae, dan mengecupi perpotongan leher hyukjae.

"miannn"

"arghh.. itu sakit hae.." donghae menggit gemas daun cuping hyukjae saat hyukjae hanya terdiam mematung. hyukjae melepas pelukkan donghae dan menginjak sayang kaki donghae sebagai balasannya.

"huahh... kaki ku hyuk.."

"rasakan! kau jelek haekk.. wekk" hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya, sebelum donghae berhasil menarik kembali lengannya, membuat tubuh hyukjae terpojok di tembok dan terkunci di antara lengan berotot donghae.

"tidak secepat itu baby" donghae menyeringai ke arah hyukjae dan mencondongkan wajahnya. hyukjae memejamkam matanya dan menggenggam erat ujung bajunya, wajah donghae semakin mendekat dan berhenti di sebelah wajah hyukjae.

"mianhae yo, baby~ cupp" mata hyukjae terbuka dan menatap bingung dengan kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna. hyukjae terus menatap bingung kearah donghae saat menerima perilaku manis donghae yang mengecup keningnya.

"hae? "

"hnn?"

"kau sakit?" donghae menggeram pelan, dia menundukkan kepalanya, kenapa istrinya mengatakan dia sakit saat dia menjadi romantis, apa istri sexynya itu selalu ingin donghae yang mesum? argh! baiklahh..

donghae kembali menatap mata hyukjae dalam, bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah seringai menggelikan saat sebuah ide kotor terlintas di otak miringnya.

"hyuk, apa kau bertanya apa aku sakit? "

"ngg" hyukjae mengangguk cepat, yang membuat surai halusnya jatuh dan membingkai wajah manis hyukjae, membuat hyukjae beribu kali terlihat semakin manis.

"aku memang sakit, disini.." donghae membawa tangan dengan jemari lentik hyukjae menyentuh adiknya yang masih tertidur, dan menggerakan kecil tangan hyukjae di situ.

blushh~

wajah hyukjae mengeluarkan semburat merah mudanya saat tau apa yang donghae maksud, dia menatap donghae lalu kembali menatap kearah tangan kanannya berada.

hyukjae tersenyum dan ikut menggerakan tangannya, mengurut benda kegemaranya yang memang dia juga rindukan. saat benda tumpul itu berhasil menekan titik di dalam diri hyukjae, memberi hyukjae kenikmatan dunia yang luar biasa, permainan suami tercintanya di atas ranjang memang sangat memabukkan.

"haekhh~ enghh, punya mu sudah kerass! " hyukjae mendesah membayangkan benda keras di dalam genggamannya telah berhasil membuat dirinya mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"hyukkhh~ i love your hand, nghh~" hyukjae kembali tersenyum, senyum seringai yang sangat samar.

"aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang hae" hyukjae berujar ambigu, seringai di wajahnya semakin terlihat saat dia mendapat anggukkan dari donghae. dan dengan cepat hyukjae menarik kembali tangannya, dan segera melepaskan diri dari kurungan donghae.

"sudah cukup sayangg... cupp~" hyukjae berjalan dan menaiki tangga dengan cepat, sebelum tadi ia sempat memberi kecupan manis di bibir tipis suami tercintanya.

donghae melihat jengkel kearah hyukjae yang menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek, sebelum akhirnya istri cantiknya yang sangat suka menggoda itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"lee hyukjaeee, kau akan ku buat pincang dan kehabisan suara muuuu..!" donghae berteriak mengancam hyukjae, setelahnya ia menatap adik malangnya yang masih membutuhkan belaian tangan hyukjae, dia berjalan dengan aneh dan menuju kamar mandi di sebelah dapur. saat menuju kamar mandi donghae bertemu dengan haru yang masih mengenakan piyama shinchannya, tangan mungilnya bergerak resah memelintir ujung baju piyamanya, mata bulatnya berkaca berkaca, membendung air di kelopaknya, hidung bangir mungilnya memerah dan bibirnya bergetar.

"dad.. daddy, jangan cakiti mommy, hukss... halu cayang mommy, hukss" bendungannya telah jebol, membuat air matanya mengalir dan membuat sungai kecil di atas pipi gembulnya, haru menangis saat mendengar ucapan donghae tadi. donghae segera meraih haru dan membawanya dalam gendongannya, mengelus punggung dan surai haru, menenangkan haru.

"ssttt, anio.. daddy tak akan membuat mommy sakit, daddy sangat mencintai mommy mu haru. sudahhh, bagaimana jika kita memakan ice cream vanilla kesukaan mu? "

haru menatap donghae dengan wajah yang super manisnya, air matanya sama sekali tak membuat wajah haru jelek, tetapi semakin membuat wajah manis haru semakin menggemaskan.

"halu ingin dua cendok ne daddy~" haru merajuk, dia mengelap air matanya dengan lengan piyamannya, ice cream vanilla adalah kelemahan seorang lee haru.

"daddy, ada cecuatu yang mengganjal pelut haluu, ughh~ kelass daddy"

.

.

.

E N D!

or

T B C?

hahahahahahahahahah...

aku tau ini salah satu yang gagal.. hehehe^^

miannn...

okee, kritik dan saran sangatt di butuhkannn...

so, review please..

gomawo *bow^^


End file.
